


don't knock it till you try it

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “Are you sure about this, vaquero?”Jesse smirked up at her from between her thighs, beard wet with her slick. It was a sight that made her insides clench with molten want, but what he was suggesting was a little...out of the norm for her. And she’d tried some kinky shit.“Trust me, Liv. You’re gonna love it.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: treats [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	don't knock it till you try it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



* * *

“Are you sure about this, vaquero?”

Jesse smirked up at her from between her thighs, beard wet with her slick. It was a sight that made her insides clench with molten  _ want _ , but what he was suggesting was a little...out of the norm for her. And she’d tried some kinky shit.

“Trust me, Liv. You’re gonna love it.”

“And you? You’re the one having to drink it.”

“I’m not saying that it’s oh, so tasty, can’t get enough,” Jesse chuckled. The vibration of it felt delicious against her pussy. “But it’s not about taste. And is that really different from oral sex? Pretty sure you ain’t singing my cum’s praises.”

It was Sombra’s turn to laugh, practically cackling. “Fair, fair. You are tasty for the eyes but not for the tongue.”

“But you still like giving me head most of the time.”

Sombra nodded and gave a shrug. “I see where you’re coming from. Okay. If you’re sure.”

Jesse licked his lips and gave a firm nod. His beard brushed against her thighs, teasing at her labia. His eyes were dark and glazed over, pupils dilated. “Hell yeah, I’m sure.” He leaned his head up and forward as best he could, dragging his tongue over her slit. “You try it and it’s still too weird we stop, get a shower, and you get a foot massage for putting up with dirty McCree and his weird kinks.”

“Oh, now that makes it worth it,” she teased, grinning for a moment before moving her pussy back to being directly over his mouth, still hovering over him though. She raised her head, eyes closing as she concentrated on just letting go. A few seconds later, she felt her bladder release and a thin stream of piss washed over Jesse’s mouth and beard and trickled down her labia and thighs.

Beneath her, Jesse groaned, licking at her as she went, the sensation weird and strange, but there was something delicious about it, too. His hands smoothed over her hips and outer thighs, encouraging.

Sombra looked back down at him, her own pupils blown wide, meeting his gaze as he drank her and rubbed his face at her so slick and piss smeared all over. Something about the sight of his face and beard glistening with it all went straight to her core, making her twitch in response. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned and then sat her pussy right on his mouth and ground her hips. Bladder empty, now all she wanted was to come again, because fuck, that  _ was _ really damn hot.

Jesse practically growled against her cunt and licked rapidly at her clit, stroking her quickly to completion and holding her steady as she cried out, body jerking spasmodically over him until finally she fell forward, hands out to catch herself so she was doubled over him, panting hard.

“...fuck, vaquero...the dirty things you let me do to you,” Sombra half-laughed, one hand moving to brush back his sweat - and now piss - dampened hair from his face. Her voice was warm with fondness, the dazed smile on her face lazy and affectionate.

“Much obliged,” Jesse said, though with his mouth still pressed to her pussy, it sounded more like, “Msh obggd.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> No judging, please, I already judge myself, lol.


End file.
